A Family Perhaps?
by livingwater89
Summary: Duo is adopted by an ex-Oz officer into his family after the war. How exactly do they expect him to fit in in the rich lifestyle and normal teenage scene?
1. Starting Point

**A FAMILY PERHAPS?******

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 and whatever else I feel like.     

Disclaimer: Don't own it, dammit! [pouts] It belongs to whoever is lucky enough to own it, which is not me.

Chapter One: Beginning

"What the hell," I shouted at Lady Une's unflinching face, "You can't be serious!"

            She gave me a level glare and stated calmly, "You know I am, Maxwell. The war is over. You and the other Gundam Pilots did your duty and helped end a war and bring peace to the Earth and Colonies. Although we may have been fighting for different sides, our goals were ultimately the same. A lot of people owe you and the others much gratitude."

            "Yeah, I already fucking know that," I growled at her, dragging a hand through my golden chestnut hair, "You don't need to give me a freakin' history lesson."

            "I agree," she stated calmly not rising to the bait I had thrown. Of course it wasn't really that great of a bait, but still, I was pissed. "That is why Preventers has come to this decision."

            I leaned forward, my purple eyes narrowed in frustration and anger, "And can you please re-explain that decision to me?" I asked her, hoping against hope I had heard her wrong the first time.

            She sighed then continued on in an exasperated voice, "Listen Duo, your making this harder then it needs to be. You may have fought a war, but you're still a minor, only 15 years old approximately. I'm not about to send a 15 year old boy back into the world by himself, even if he is one of the five best terrorist there are. It was all I could do to keep the Gundam Pilot's identities a secret from various governments. In doing that I was required to promise that you five would be monitored by competent officials. Heero went with Relena to protect her and is under Zechs and Noin's supervision. Wufei went with Sally to China. Quatre is with his family and Iria promises to keep an eye on him. And Trowa is under Catharine's custody, need I say more. The only one who doesn't have a stable environment to go to or an adult to take custody of him, is you. Now I would do it myself, except that I think I may end up strangling you with that obnoxious braid of yours. Anyway, living with me is not really what you need. You need a family, people who will love and adore you. I got the perfect offer from General Kasamaka. He holds no malicious feelings towards any of the Gundam Pilots, and in fact took it as a personal insult that five young children were force to fight in a war. He has a loving wife and four children. They would be more than happy to take you in and make you apart of their family."

            I stared at my hands for a moment. Family, a real live family…it was tempting… too tempting. "I'm a killer Une, a soldier and a street brat. I'll never be a normal teenager." 

            Lady Une caught my eyes with hers and stared at me hard, "I'm not asking you to be a normal teenager. I'm well aware that you never can, not after what you've been through. I am asking that you give yourself a chance at living the rest of your teenage years in a more or less normal environment. You deserve that much Duo."

            I stared back at her, my eyes blank, face blank. I didn't bother putting on my smiling mask for her, she wouldn't buy it, and basically, I was too stressed at the moment to smile for her. If she was Heero…no that thought was better left undone. "Everyone I have ever loved has died on me, Lady."

            "And it was never your fault, Duo. You're not cursed. Get over it." Her words were harsh, but I saw the sympathy in her eyes. I understood what she wasn't saying. The past couldn't be changed but the future was up to me. Move on and find happiness. 

            I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then looked back at her, square in the eye, "If I don't like it, I'm disappearing and not even Heero Yuy will be able to find me if I don't want him to."

            She nodded her head to show she understood and agreed, "Very well, all I ask is that you try. Now General Kasamaka lives in the upper part of New York City. He has asked that you call him Jerry and his wife Kara. He has a son your age, Jeremy who is a sophomore; a thirteen year old daughter Marie—eighth grade; a six year old daughter Amy—first grade; and a four year old Miky—preschool. You will be going to high school with Jeremy and will be a sophomore also. And before you complain, yes I know that you are quite possibly smarter then the teachers, but just deal with it. Go with the flow as they say." 

            I flopped down in my seat and listened with only half an ear as to what Une was saying, storing it away for me to dissect later on. Right now I was a little stun that I was getting a family, that people actually wanted me besides the guys. It was a strange feeling, but I also wasn't sure if this Jerry dude was just doing this for some kind of personal gain either. I would have to do a personal search on him and his family and then make further judgments as I went on. I wouldn't trust him yet, but I wasn't about to label him enemy either. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

            Jerry was forty eight year old man, his wife was forty four. They were both pleasant face people with wide smiles and slight wrinkles that made them seem wise and kind. Jerry's hair was completely white, but in no way did he look old. His body was fit and he towered over me, looking down from his six foot frame with cloudy blue eyes. He wore an expensive blue business suit and radiated an aura of comfort. His wife had brown hair with gray streaks combed into a bun. She had soft brown eyes and also towered over me at her 5'8" frame. She was pretty and wore a yellow sundress with short sleeves. The kids were at school.

            "Duo," Kara said with warmth, "It's so good to finally meet you." She came over and hugged me, pressing me deep into her impressive bosom. I was nearly smothered, but in a good way. And no, it wasn't because my face was in her breasts. I liked the way the hug felt so motherly, like when Sister Helen's hugs.

            Jerry came up behind me and placed a large hand upon my shoulder, "Welcome to the family son. Call us Jerry and Kara if you want, but we don't mind if you call us Mom or Dad either. Whatever you're comfortable with." He smiled at me, already accepting me as a son. 

            It felt weird. Really weird, standing between these two parents, looking up at them, knowing that they were willing to take care of me. Of course, I still didn't trust them completely. How could I? If this turned out to be some kind of elaborate hoax I didn't want it to hurt too much when it ended. I was wary to say the least as I walked into the humongous house, but there was also a tiny bit of hope inside. 

            Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe things might actually work out. Or maybe not. I would see, wouldn't I?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

            A//N: Well, how about that? Not much but the second chapter is sure to be longer. Don't know when I'll get it posted though, probably next week. Shooting for Thursday, hopefully Wednesday. Anyway, please review. You know you want to [winks]. I love all responses, but I really don't see the point in flames. 


	2. First Steps

DISCLAIMER: [mumbles] I don't own it so don't sue unless you want some rotting orange peels that I forgot to take out of my backpack after lunch.

WARNINGS: Language and other stuff, check out first page…

A//N: Before I begin I want to say that yes, I am taking some liberal writing licenses in this story. Don't get on my case about them. I have never been to New York City before; my parents have but not I. Needless to say I don't know that much about the city, I'm going to base it off of what I heard, seen in Chicago and Detroit and what I imagine. If things are screwed up just think that this is way into the future and times have changed. If it really bugs you all that much e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and I forgot to mention, I think, that this takes place right after the first war but before Endless Waltz.

**Chapter Two: Settling In**

            I followed Jerry and Kara into the house. I wanted to gap like a fish out of water and ogle, but that wouldn't be dignified now would it, ne? Fuck dignity. The house was gorgeous and I'd ogle it if I wanted to. Anyway, I was supposed to be some poor mechanics boy, I would be expected to ogle. It was part of my cover…yeah…

            It wasn't as great as Quatre's place, but unlike Q's house, which was constantly used by the Maganacs, his sisters, and not to forget us G-boys, this house was only for six, now seven people. How could so much space be used by so little people? It dwarfed the Maxwell church which had to house thirty (give or take a few) kids and adults. The entry hall floor was white marble; the walls were cream with expensive paintings hanging. Chairs and tables were statistically placed in corners for people to sit at while they waited, or maybe just for show. Vases were on the tables filled with real wild flowers. A grand staircase was in the middle of the room leading up to the two other levels (it was a three story house) with grand door ways on either side of the stairs. One led to the kitchen the other lead to the living room. 

            "Well son, what do you think?" Jerry asked me, patting me on the shoulder again. 

            I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him, "Some place you got. Much more impressive seeing it live then looking at the blueprints." It was too. Imagine, I was going to _live_ here. Me, the street rat without a home.  

            "The blueprints?" Kara asked me surprised, "How did you get the blueprints?" I looked at her and saw that her surprise was genuine. I looked at Jerry and saw him smile amusingly at me. He knew exactly how I had gotten the blueprints, but was going to let me tell Kara. Nice of him not to just go and answer for me. 

            "I got it off the computer, Kara," I told her, not wanting to say too much since I didn't know who could be listening. I hadn't scope the entire place out yet, and didn't know where a person could eavesdrop. A guy only learns so much from blueprints, and it was smart to tell somebody that you hacked into their real estate company files to get those blueprints without knowing more.

            "Off the computer?" She said still confused, "But where would you…Oh!" Understanding suddenly hit her. She grinned at me, "A regular little devil aren't you?" 

            I grinned back, but it was a little false, not that they could tell, "Ma'am, you have _no_ idea…" I didn't call myself Shinigami for nothing.

            "Well then, since I suppose that you have this whole place memorized it would be pointless to give you a tour. No doubt you would prefer to wander around by yourself later. How about we show you to your room and get you settle in," Jerry suggested.

            "Fine by me, lead the way," I said back, my grin this time was real. Even if this was a trick of some kind, it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy myself while I was here. Just couldn't get too comfortable or close with these people.

            "Well as you know," Kara told me as we made our way upstairs, "The second floor is Jerry and mines, along with Miky and Amy. We prefer to have the younger kids close by. Jeremy, you and Marie share the third floor. Your room is connected to Jerry's through the bathroom. Marie's room is across from you, and so is an extra guest bedroom. The rec room is just down the hall. Curfew is at 12 unless otherwise granted. We must be told of all parties that you wish to go to, oh and I know this sounds old fashion but here we eat dinner together. Nobody eats alone in their rooms unless their sick, okay?"

            "Sounds perfect," I told her. It did too. They led me to a room with a large queen size bed with white covers. A large wooden desk was at the other wall. It was bare of any appliances. Large floor length windows were on either side of the bed with tiny tables in front of them. The tables held a lamp and a digital alarm clock. The room was large with cushy white carpet and a white couch and cushion chairs in front of the bed. On the wall opposite to the desk was a door that led into the bathroom and Jeremy's room. Next to that door was the walk in closet that was bare. 

            I walked slowly into the room and set my black duffel bag on the floor. In it was all the worldly possessions I owned besides my Gundam, which much to Une's displeasure was hidden in an undisclosed location that only the other G-boys and I knew of. 

            Kara was wringing her hands together nervously, " I do hope you like it," She said, "We didn't know how you wanted to decorate your room or what clothes you would like to wear so we left it all bare. Jeremy and his friends offered to take you shopping. Don't worry about money either. We have more than enough for twenty children." She smiled, still looking apprehensive to my reaction.

            I gave her a real smile full of gratitude. I didn't care about going shopping or that stuff. Sure it'll be fun, but money wasn't a problem for me anymore. I could always hack into bank accounts and get some. What I was grateful for was that she cared. Really cared. Like Sister Helen had cared. God this woman reminded me of Sister Helen. "It's great, really great. Thanks." I told them, happy to see the relieved smile upon both their faces.

            Jerry closed the door and looked at his watch, "Jeremy should be home soon. Until then, why don't you unpack what you have and get settled in?"

            "Sure," I chirped then set about pulling out clothes and my laptop. That wasn't all that was in the bag, but I didn't want to unpack my guns, knives, and ammo in front of Jerry and Kara. Don't think that they would really appreciate me bringing weapons into their homes, but I wasn't about to go anywhere unarmed. Paranoia, you know?

            Jerry gave the bag a speculative glance but said nothing. Smart man. "Need help?" He asked as I put things away.

            "Nah, it's easy enough, not like I have a lot of things." It took me only a minute to put everything away. 

            Kara was sitting comfortably on the couch, Jerry next to her when I turned around from hanging up my leather jacket. I walked over to them and sat on the matching, comfortable chair. I waited for one of them to speak.

            "Duo," Jerry began, serious, looking me straight in the eye, "In this household, only Kara and I know of your involvement in the war and what part you really played. We hold no grudge against you. War is war, and an ugly thing. We both fought for what we believed in, not because we liked killing, but because it was necessary to bring peace to Earth. We are also thankful that you Gundam Pilots helped save the Earth in that last battle."

            I cut him off before he could continue, "Listen Jerry, I've heard this speech a thousand times before. Relena gave it to me, Lady Une gave it to me, Noin gave it to me, and the list continues. You don't need to thank me or try and make right of what happened during the war. I don't need that. I knew perfectly well what I was getting myself into when I started my voluntary training to be a Gundam Pilot. And you know what, I don't regret every becoming a pilot either. I did do some good in the world after all, even if I had to do bad things in order to create the good. End justifies the means, ne?" I laughed bitterly. 

            Kara gave me sad eyes that were swimming in tears. How the heck did I make her cry? I didn't even say anything all that sad. "Oh Duo," She whispered, leaning forward to grab my hand with hers, "That just isn't right."

            I blinked at her, "What isn't right?"

            "That tone of voice," she told me, "That look in your eyes. It's too old a look for you. Too old a look for anyone under forty. It's just not right."

            Jerry hugged her with one arm, looking straight at me, "No its not. But a lot of things aren't right in the world and all we can do is try to make right what we can. Kara and I want to make right with you, as much as we can."

            They looked at me, sincere good will in their eyes. He was an ex-Ozzie. At anytime during the war I could have killed him. My heart gave a little jump though I made sure to keep my face blank except for the reassuring smile plastered on my face. I could have killed this good man at anytime during the war. Dear God, how many other good men did I manage to kill? Did I want to know? No. Would it haunt me? Yes.

            "Well this is getting sappy, ain't it?" I asked grinning at them, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry so much, we managed to come out alive, didn't we?"

            "Yes we did, and that's what matters right now," Jerry laughed a little, "Anyway, back on track. To put it bluntly, the kids and servants don't know who you are. They were told that you were a mechanic who helped with mobile suit repairs. An orphan who we just found out is a minor. I took a liking to you and decided to give you a home with my family. It's not a lie either. I do find myself liking you." He grinned at me.

            I laughed, "So Lady Une told you about my no-lying policy, huh?"

            Kara answered me, her voice twinkling, "You run, you hide, but you never lie, that's Duo Maxwell in a nutshell."

            "Damn right."

            Jerry looked at his watch, "Well Jeremy should be home any second now. If you have any questions or concerns, please let us know. We may not know each other all that well, and we may not be related by blood, but Kara and I are now your parents, for as long as you want us."

            My heart did another one of those jumps, "Thanks," was all that I could manage to get out. If they kept this up I was going to start crying. Boys don't cry, especially not Shinigami. 

            I was going to open my mouth to say something funny or witty. Didn't know which since I didn't know what would come out of my mouth until I said it when I felt the vibrations of footsteps. I turned to the door, the footsteps now evident to my ears, and waited for whoever was coming to come in. I looked relaxed but was ready to pounce in an instant.

            The door opened.

            Jerry smiled and stood up, "Ah yes, this is Jeremy. Jeremy meet Duo Maxwell."

            The boy looked me up and down as I stood up, taking in my thigh length braid, pretty face (if I do say so myself) and 5'4" stature (malnutrition early on in childhood will do that to a guy, ya know? Not to mention psycho doctors who believe that smaller bodies fit more easily into a cockpit thus perform better, and that said psycho doctors like to do genetic enhancement experiments.) His eyes met mine and he smirked.

            Obviously he thought I wasn't that much of a tough guy, just some pretty boy. Well, couldn't blame him. I was small and wiry, my strengthen and scars hidden behind long sleeved black shirt and black pants and black leather boots. I also wore a braid which was kinda girly, no matter that it made me look hot. He on the other hand was 5'8" dressed as the standard punk. Black baggy pants with chains, tight orange short sleeve shirt with PSYCHO written in black letters across the chest, worn out sneakers, and spiked leather bracelets and necklaces. His hair was dyed black with a white stripe down the middle. The hair was spiked up with plenty of gel. His ears were peppered with earrings. Three on his left ear in the cartilage, two in his right ear on the lobe. There was a ring through his brown eyebrow that glinted in the light. His brown eyes were a little hostile as he looked at his parents and me. A typical teenager, how fun.

            "Nice to meet ya Skunk," I said clasping my hand in his.

            "Same goes here, Goldilocks. And the name's Jero." He squeezed my hand tight, but it didn't affect my grin. Obviously he never shook hands with the Perfect Soldier in a bad mood. Now _that's_ painful. 

            "Well then, ready to go shopping, Skunk?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

             "Anytime you are, Goldy," He smirked. So did I. Oh but this was going to be fun.

            Kara and Jerry gave each other a questioning look. They're faces were easy to read. Was this a good idea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So how did you like that? Huh? Not as long as I wanted it to be, but going on longer wouldn't have flowed right. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, soon hopefully. Review my good people, and make this sixteen year old happy^__^


	3. Late

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, nor will I ever own it. It's taken me a while, but I've grudgingly accepted my lot in fate.

WARNINGS: Do I really need to repeat myself? Oh well, this fic is yaoi, has swearing and rating most likely go up in later chapters. Get over it.

A//N: Wow, I have reviews, [does a happy dance] Yay!!! I fixed that annoying problem of not allowing anonymous reviewers review. Stupid thing to have, I think. But it's all good now ^__~  Anyway, I do know that the reason Duo has been adopted isn't all that great, but I wracked my brain for ten minutes to figure out a way to make this all plausible and that's what I came up with. I wasn't about to stress over it all that much, not when I was geared up to write the rest of the story. Sorry if it bugs you. Oh, and to let you readers know, I do plan on incorporating the other G-boys in somehow. Also, only Duo will be in first person, any third person inserts in it will be from other characters' pov. Those pov most likely will change as the story progresses. Okay, enough with my yapping, on with the show!

Chapter three: Meetings and Lateness

Jason looked at his watch, looked up down the street then back at his watch. Jero was five minutes late. Jero was never late. Despite his laid back appearances, Jero was a stickler for being on time. The words 'Jero' and 'late' just didn't go together. It was unheard of. 

Jason scratched his shaggy brown hair, still staring at his watch. Right now, Jero was five minutes, seventeen seconds late. No, make that eighteen seconds. It was mind boggling. "Hey, Terri, what time do you have on your watch?" He asked. Surely his $150 digital watch with the complex stop watch system incorporated in it was wrong. He just couldn't see Jero being late. He, himself, was the one who was always late and it drove his best friend crazy.

"3:36," Terri replied. She was a pretty girl with hazel eyes and shoulder length straight pink hair. She was sitting on the steps of the Public Library, legs kept decently together since she was wearing a red pleaded skirt with torn fishnets, knee high black army boots, and a tight low scooped camouflage tank top. She wore the standard punk jewelry and heavy eyeliner. Plus her silver Saks Fifth Avenue watch that did not at all match her punk style. The watch had been a gift from her favorite cousin and she refused to stop wearing it just because it was considered 'preppy.' 

"Damn," Jason said in awe, "He really is late." He never thought he would see the day. He stuffed a hand into his baggy jean pockets (complete with the chains) and stared down the street that Jero should have walked down six minutes ago. He idly scratched his chest that was covered by a sky blue fishing shirt that showed a faded white bass being caught. It used to be his uncle's before he stole it for his own wardrobe. Unlike his other friends, Jason didn't do the piercing or jewelry thing. Getting a few chains on his pants was as far as he would go with the accessories. He didn't feel comfortable with the whole piercing-a-hole-through-my-body thing. He left that to Jero and Terri, his two best friends in the world.

"Think we should record this?" Terri asked, her eyes catching Jason's startling blue ones. 

"Yeah, then send it off to the school newspaper. D'ya think it has a chance at the front page?" He responded. As far as he was concerned at the moment, Jero wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"Oh, you two think this is just _sooo_ amusing," another girl's cranky voice snapped out. It was Claire. Leave it to Claire to fail to see the amusement in the situation. Unlike Jason and Terri, Claire didn't dress punk, or grunge, or goth. Instead she went with the prep look. Tight, barely there Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, tight khaki pants, and suede high heeled boots that gave her three more inches of height. She had light green eyes and shoulder length strawberry blond hair that was unnaturally straight. She was hot and she knew it. Claire and Jero's family had been close friends since their great-great grandfathers' time so despite their different tastes and styles they still hanged out occasionally with each other. Especially when shopping was the theme. Claire was a shopoholic and took it very seriously. Frighteningly so.

            "Well, it is kinda amusing," Terri tried to say, only to be cut off by Claire.

            "Amusing? This is anything but amusing! Here he has a _new_ brother or _whatever_ that boy is living with him, who doesn't have a _decent_ wardrobe and he is _late_? How dare he? Doesn't he know that I don't have all day to spend wasting time? His mother gave me specific instructions to buy this Duo Maxwell new clothes, and Goddamnit I will!" She began pacing back and forth, still ranting. 

            Terri and Jason gave each other a look. It was best to leave Claire alone when she got like this.

            Jason sighed and looked at his watch. Ten minutes, Jero was late ten minutes. He was starting to get worried when a very familiar male voice drifted over to his ears. He looked up and to his vast amusement saw the black and white spiked hair that announced that his friend was coming. And dragging along a…a _girl_?...by her arm. 

            The girl was pretty with a smooth heart shape face and long chestnut braid that was jumping around her thighs as she was pulled roughly along. She had a humongous grin on her face that showed off her white straight teeth. He caught glimpses of purple...blue…purple eyes. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. She had a damn good body too. Clad in worn out black jeans, scratched up army boots, and a threadbare black shirt that was actually very form fitting. And showed off that the she was really a he. Jason blinked. That was strange. He'd seen pretty boys before, but none that he had actually thought were girls…at least not hot girls. 

            Jero, stopped in front of them, still fuming. His extremely handsome features stony and grim. The boy, Duo Maxwell he presumed, was grinning from ear to ear. 

            "Well Skunk," Duo said in a friendly, smooth voice, "Looks like we made it," He then turned to the others. "Hi, the name's Duo, nice to meet cha!"

            Terri was the first to recover as she replied with a hello and introduced everyone to the obviously happy boy, glancing warily at Jero. Jero was just as bad as Claire when he was in one of his snitty moods. She then gave Jason a pointed look and he took it as his cue to say something.

            Unfortuneatly for him, the only thing he could think of saying at the moment wasn't the best thing to say. Ever. "You look like a girl."

A//N: Addressing Duo's height. I forgot exactly how high he is in the Anime. I don't exactly feel like looking it up either. Thus I made up a height thinking it would be fun to see how he deals with being short. I happen to be 5'1" myself, which sucks ass. I'll be lucky if I grow another inch. 5'4" isn't really all that short, not for a girl really (or is that my perspective since that's three inches taller than me?) so I figured I wasn't screwing up Duo's stature too much by shortening him down. And honestly, he will grow!!! 

This is a short chappy, annoyingly short but I don't have all that much time to type. I figured people would like a short chapter now than waiting for a longer chapter. If I'm wrong about that, please tell me and I'll make amends.

Oh and you'll find out why Jero is so pissed off and late in the next chapter ^__~


	4. Dragging

DISCLAIMER: Really now, would you believe me if I did say that I owned it? I thought not. But just in case any lawyers are out there and looking for something to sue I might as well say that _I_ do _not_ own Gundam Wing. I don't know who does, but their fucking lucky whoever they are.

WARNINGS: language and that stuff…You probably get the picture by now…

A//N: Whoopee! People are actually looking forward to this chapter…Wow…That just tickles me pink. Okay, not really, but I'm all happy and gooey inside. Keep reviewing people. Hopefully this chapter will be longer and hopefully I'll get it done faster. Who knows? Not me. I've never lost control [continues singing Man Who Sold the World redone by Nirvana and gets typing]

This is dedicated to my friends who showed me how you upload stories onto the web. So I'm pathetic with computers, what of it? [glares at snickering audience] Get use to it.

And to the lovely Angel Selene who has been reading and commenting the chapter for me before I posted. Thank her for the smoothness of the chapter. ^_^ She also kept me from falling into overdone stereotypes. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! [huggles Angel] She's an awesome beta!!!!

Chapter four: Dragging  

I wouldn't have described Jero as the five-minutes-early type when I first met him. He seemed so carefree and fuck offish at the house that it was kinda surprising when he started speed walking down the sidewalk saying we were going to meet his friends in ten minutes and that he wanted to get there before they arrived. I normally wouldn't have cared except I never really got the chance to enjoy New York City before. The times I've been here were during the war and I was on missions, with Heero no less, who was not the touristy kind of person. We spent most of our leisure time upgrading our Gundams while I tried multiple times to sneak off and visit the city. Heero had expected what I was attempting and thus laid down traps. Those traps were pretty low of him; the stupid bastard knows that I'll never cut off my braid. So I didn't get a chance to visit NYC before and dammit, now that the Perfect Soldier wasn't around to tie me to a chair with duck tape and attach it to Wing's foot, I was going to enjoy myself. Hurrying be damned.

            Jero didn't appreciate my la-la-la pace. He made that quite clear when he yanked me away from that toy window display. He then committed the mistake of letting go of my arm; turning his back on me and continuing on to wherever we were suppose to go. I went back to the toy window to watch the blue train go through the tunnel then appear again between the large stuffed giraffe's legs. I loved that. There was something so cheerful and innocent about it. Something I never got to see living in L2. It was like I could be a little kid again. Sappy, I know, but without the sap, all a person is left with is the cold harshness of life. I've had enough of that, thank you very much. Of course that was all ruined 'cause, five minutes later Jero was freaking out at me. 

            "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted trying to grab me again as I danced out of reach. "C'mon you little piece of shit, we're five minutes from being late!"

            "Breathe the polluted city air, Skunk! Listen to the racket of honking cars and irritated people, and tell me you don't feel happy to be alive!" I did a little twirl, feeling like somebody out of a Broadway play. 

            "What are you doing," he hissed, "Are you high or something?"

            "I'm high on life!" I responded with a cheeky grin. As corny as it sounded it was also pretty true. I was finally free from the constant stress that comes with trying to survive on a day to day basis.

            "Oh for the love of God," he threw his arms up exasperated, "What are you twelve? Ten? Five? Not saying that you don't look it…"

            "Now that was just a mean thing to say," I tossed over my shoulder as I skipped into the toy store.

            "Where do you think you're going?" Jero asked me in a panicked voice, making another grab at my arm that I avoided easily. He had no choice but to follow me.

            Have I ever mentioned that I loved playing follow the leader when I lived at the Maxwell Church? I was always good at it too, following the leader's actions to the dot and then when it was my turn to be the leader...well, Sister Helen didn't like it when I was leader but the kids sure did. Well, the kids who didn't mind high places that is… I think Father Maxwell nearly had a heart attack that one time, but really, it's not like we were in any danger of falling off the roof. 

            I stifled a sad sigh by grinning even wider. I missed them a lot, Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, and it was still painful to know that they died while I survived. I'm told I have the Devil's Luck. A double edged gift, that. More of a curse then a blessing. I pushed those thoughts away, it wouldn't do to let my demons show, not when I was in a store full of happy children. Solo wouldn't have wanted it, neither would the others.

            With that resolved, I quickly 'lost' myself within the toy aisles. I passed by the action figures of mobile suits and super heroes. Those were all nice and good, but what I _really_ wanted was something soft and cuddly. Something not made of metal, plastic, and wood. Something that had no undertones of violence or despair. I wanted a stuffed animal.

            With a bound, I popped into the aisle that I wanted and spent a few moments just gazing at row after row of cute, cuddly animals and dolls. There was so many! How was I supposed to pick one? 

            I began walking back and forth, running my hand lightly against the rows of neatly stacked furry toys. I kept my other hand loose and near my side. Those two drug dealers over there by the model kits were acting civil so far, but if they so much as twitched wrong, well, the four knives and Browning .9mm gun I had hidden around my persona weren't there for nothing. I had more then enough experience with getting rid of unwanted obstacles without drawing attention that I was pretty confident that I could scare off those druggie bastards without scaring the children. And without alerting Jero to anything either.

            With one eye on the possible troublemakers, I studied each toy, waiting for something to catch my attention. I had found a few possibilities. That T-rex with the floppy teeth was pretty cute in a cool way. And that white rabbit just begged for me to rub my face in it. But it was the lion that took the cake. Not just any lion, I might add, and not for me either, despite what I originally intended. This lion was humanoid and wearing a clown outfit. Sort of like the one Trowa wore, except it was more clownish and colorful. It was perfect for my circus buddy. I could just see his face as he opened the package, the one visible green eye sparkling with amusement, lips quirked in a slight smile. 

            I grabbed it off the shelf and squeezed it, please to note that it was cuddle worthy. It was also damn cute. I couldn't help myself, I had to pinch one of its cheeks. I looked at the price tag, then blinked and looked again. Fifteen dollars for a fucking toy?!? Were they out of their freakin' minds? It was just a toy for Christ's sake! I snorted. If they thought I was paying fifteen dollars for a toy then they had another thing coming. Security here was lax (probably why the neighborhood friendly druggies were making their deals here) and it would be a cinch to steal the toy. I could probably steal half the store before anybody would realize what had happened. No, I am _not_ bragging, merely stating a fact.

            I was all set to do it too, as naughty a thought as it was, when Jero finally found me. Once again he began freaking out, "We are **_late_**!" he roared, making the already edgy druggies jump and some little kids scamper away to their mommies. "How many fucking times must I tell you that before you get it through that dense head of yours that we need to get moving now!" He noticed the toy in my hand and snatched it out, pulling me by the arm, "If you want the toy than fine, but come ON! I'll buy it then we leave," He all but growled the last part.

            I let him have his delusions of control. It seemed to make him feel better. And anyway, if he really wanted to buy the toy, then fine, go for it. I was willing to steal it for no charge. 

            Jero was still muttering as we left the store and a very bemused cashier, "I have no idea why some fifteen year old wants to go to a toy store and buy a stuffed lion. I don't think I want to know. It probably has to do with being dropped on your head at an early age. You weirdo."

            I smiled sweetly at him, swinging my bag back and forth, "Your one to talk, Skunk. You may call me a weirdo, but at least I don't go around advertising it, Psycho," I said referring to his orange shirt that had those words written across it.

            He turned his head to glare at me, "It's called fashion, dumbass. Something you obviously don't have."

            "If you say so," I told him in a fake sugary voice, "but whether I have it or not still won't save you from walking into that light post if you don't watch where you're going."

            "Wha—" He said turning around. He just missed the metal object by millimeters.

            He got his balance back and glared ferociously at the inanimate object. He didn't notice the kid who causally bumped into him. And he didn't notice the quick, silent fingers that dipped into his pocket, removing his wallet. I watch the pickpocket kid stuff the wallet subtlety into his own pocket, walking by me. As he passed by, not bothering to try and steal from me since my clothes showed that I wasn't a great target, my own quicker and stealthier fingers did their own theft. The kid didn't notice that his newly won treasure was now in my pocket. He wasn't bad, but he still had a ways to go. 

            Jero began walking again, dragging me along. Still ranting at me the whole time. I slipped his wallet back into his pocket. It was sort of sad  how easily that was all done beneath his nose without him catching on. He may live in New York City, but he was no thief. 

            We finally reached his friends, Jero cursing me the whole way there. It was quite funny, too. Reminded me of Wufei in a way, except Wufei had the means of backing up his threats while I was sure Jero was all talk. Scary talk, but talk nonetheless. 

            He yanked me up to the steps of a library then dropped my arm like a hot potato, glowering at the air. His friends, well, I assumed they were his friends, gave him a wary look. Not that I blamed them, if I hadn't become immune to Glares o' Death that Heero was frequently known to give, I _might_ have been a _bit_ intimidated by Jero's dark seething look. 

            I decided to break the ice, "Well Skunk," I chirped at him, "Looks like we made it." Okay so it wasn't the best thing to say to an already aggravated teenage boy, but hey it wasn't like he had a gun or anything. No swinging katana either. I turned to his friends, a boy with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes was staring at me with a bewildered expression on his face. He was good looking, but nothing breath taking. Then again, I was comparing him to Heero. 

            A girl with pink hair and a little bit taller than me (could be her expensive 'combat' boots) gave me a nice smile which died a little as she looked at Jero. A hot, taller girl with POPULAR written all over her (not literally of course) stood scowling sexily at Jero and me. She had a look that made me a bit nervous, like she was ready to scratch somebody's eyes out with her manicured nails. I hope that look was directed towards Jero and not me since I had no desire to knock somebody out on my first day here. Doesn't make that good of an impression, ya know?

            "Hi, the name's Duo, nice to meet cha!" I told them, hoping to defuse a somewhat explosive situation. It seemed to work too, Terri, the pink haired girl, introduced me to everyone and then gave a look towards shaggy head Jason. A look that clearly stated 'say-something-nice-now!' The message must have gotten jumbled for ol' Jassy boy went and stuck his rich little footie right in his mouth.

            "You look like a girl," He stated, then turned a bright red. Heh, I be if he knew who I really was he wouldn't be standing there idly waiting for the Earth to swallow him up. Instead he would most likely be running for his life as fast as his rich little bon-bons could take him. The thought made me feel a bit better.  

            I felt my left eye twitch. It was the slightest of movements, but a dead give away to anyone who knew me that I was…upset… 

            It was one of my pet peeves, people calling me a girl. Sure I have long hair, but then again don't those really famous rock stars have long hair too? I don't see people calling _them_ girls. I bet I'm manlier than all of them put together. And no, I'm not sulking…Okay, maybe I am just little bit…  

            I managed to keep myself from strangling the poor, ignorant boy with an unconscious death wish, and instead reverted to another tactic which did not involve invoking my darker side. I gave a huge, dangerous grin that didn't really reach my eyes, but hey, nobody is perfect. But damn did I hate it when people called me a girl. They did it when I was living on the streets, they did when I was at the orphanage, and they did when I was captured at bases. Not pleasant memories, any of those. Too bad that I wasn't paid a nickel every time someone used that insult; I'd be almost as rich as the Kasamakas then.

            "Oh, I can assure you, pal, I'm all male, not that I have anything against women and all, but I was defiantly born with a dick," I smirked at him, then looked down at my crotch, "It isn't all that small either if ya catch my drift…but hey, if you haven't been seeing anything nude but yourself how would you know the difference?" [1]

            "Jason, you IDIOT!" Terri hissed/screamed at him, after a slight pause in which everyone processed what I said, punching him hard in the arm. I wanted to applaud. Usually girls just give a wimpy slap, but nope, not Jero'slittle pink-haired Terri. "Don't you have any tact? Sure he looks like a girl, but it's kinda cute in way. Actually, he doesn't really look like a girl all that much once you get over the first shock; he's actually really hot…" I didn't know if I wanted to strangle her along with Jason, or hug her. Damn conflicting emotions.

            Luckily before I had to make a choice, Claire intervened, "Enough of this foolishness!" Oh God, she sounded like a watered down version of Wufei if he was a woman. A mental image crossed my mind: Wufei gone female…that just didn't sit right… Damn, but I needed to stop eating those expired Twinkies."I have a job to do here! Duo needs clothes and he needs them now!" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me behind her, stalking ahead in those heels of hers. Man, that girl was strong. And what was it with these people dragging me by my arm? It wasn't like I couldn't walk… 

            "Hey where do you think you're going?" Jero demanded, catching up to Claire.

            "To a store, asshole, where else?" She snarled back.

            "Listen, bitch, you can't just butt in and take over. I'm taking him shopping and if you want you can just tag along," Jero snapped right back.

            "You? Shop? HA! We all know what fashion sense you and your friends have," she sneered looking him up and down with an appalled look on her face, "You obviously haven't a clue."

            "Why don't you go play Barbies and gossip with your carbon copyfriends?" Jero responded.

            "You're just jealous that Ken looks hotter than you on your best days."

            "There's something wrong when a girl gets hot and bothered over a piece of molded plastic." Jero twisted his lips up in a horrified, disgusted sneer. Obviously he didn't get off on Barbies.

            "Oh puh-lease! Is that the best comeback you have?"

            I grinned, swinging my toy bag back and forth. This was _soo_ damn entertaining… It was like watching Wufei and Sally go at it, minus the waving swords and deadly aimed needles.Okay, so it was mostly Wufei doing the sword waving, and only when Sally was refusing to listen to his 'wisdom', but still, that lady could be an ice cold sadist sometimes. She just didn't heat up like Wuffers. Thankfully all Jero and Claire had going for each other were barbed words that in no way could hurt me. How nice. And also, for once, I was not participating in exchanging barbed words. How weird. 

            "You are _so_ not taking him in _there_," Jero snarled, yanking on my other arm as Claire headed towards an Abercrombie and Fitch store. I was inclined to agree with Jero on that point, but wisely kept my mouth shut. No need to direct attention towards little ol' me and stop the show that the two of them were putting on. 

            "Let _go_ of him," Claire snapped right back. "I'm taking him _wherever_ I damn well _please_." Whoa, going into ultra bitch mode, warning, warning. 

            "No, _you_ let go of him," Jero tried to pull me out of Claire's grasp, but Claire wasn't so inclined to let go. In fact, she yanked me right back towards her. My amusement was quickly dying away. It's one thing for them to talk about me as if I wasn't there. It was a little annoying, but really, nothing I wasn't used to. And it wasn't like they were doing it on purpose, just trying to get on the other's nerves. But it's quite another thing for them to play tug o' war with me. They may be taller than me, but they sure as hell weren't as strong, and I had had enough. If they wanted to kill each other, they could go for it, I wanted to have fun, not participate in another war. 

            "No," I told them in a cheerful but firm voice, grin still in place, "You both will let go of me. Now." They automatically dropped my arms, instincts warning them that it would not be good for their health if they continue to hold onto my sore arms. Good instincts. 

            I dusted myself off, "Well, that was fun, but I have some shopping to do, see ya in a few!" I waved to them and sprinted away, losing myself in the crowd, ignoring their frantic shouts. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy my time with them so far. I did, they all seemed like nice kids, but I needed to acquaint myself to the city. Ya know, get a feel for the place, learn its ins and outs. Street habits die hard, and there are some that should never die. And I would meet up with them in an hour or two. Jero didn't know but I had placed a tracking device on his choker collar. It was small enough that it wouldn't be seen or fall off. My battered watch was connected to the little bug so it wouldn't take all that long to hone in on the flabbergasted group I had just left. I had designed the watch and bug myself after all. Prof. G's lessons put to good use.

            Now, on to a different sort of fun.

[1] Thanks goes once again to Angel Selene for coming up with that insult.

A//N: So, what do you think? It took me a while to write, but RL has been getting in my damn way [growls] Well at least this chappie is longer than the others. Review please.

*Errr…Sorry about the error when I first updated. It should be fixed now… [Goes off mumbling about damn computers and their damn copy and paste things]*


End file.
